Art:December Doodles 2012
The December Doodles is an event usually run by Apollo. In 2012, the format changed from daily events each weekday, to twice-weekly due to time constraints. Doodles 2012 http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=188703 is the eighth annual December Doodles event. This year for the first time, Shiny Sun Points http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=188702 were awarded as additional prizes. December Doodle #1: Surprise! Today's task is to draw something on Artpad representing the nicest surprise you had in 2012. It can be something in real life or in game, or alternatively, a surprise you would love to get before 2012 is over. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 37; Winners received a bouquet of gold orchids and 10 Shiny Sun Points. Winners: Image:Event-DNDD12-01velternal.png|Velternal of Meridian Image:Event-DNDD12-01bisquick.png|Bisquick of Cerulean Runners-Up: Pixelpixie Etiquette Honorable Mentions: Yumisa Cattrin Dexla Tilinka Special Mentions: Shlee Jennygalaxy Tilinka December Doodle #2: I hate when that happens! Your task is to recreate a piratey version of the song, "I Hate When That Happens" by Billy Crystal. You don't have to perform it - just write the lyrics/story. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 21; Winners received a bouquet of roses and 10 Shiny Sun Points. Winners: * Imp of Meridian :Addy: I-I-I dun like bein' jobbing contacts. There-there's too many people. :impy: Arr, it means we done our job, Ad. An' done it well! :Addy: I-I know but I liked it moar when we wuz jus' jobbers, y'know? I wuz makin' out with... out makin' more hearties, then. :impy: Like that prince over at Sic Semper Bananas? :Addy: reluctantly I-I dropped him. Yeah, he w just... with the hugging, all the time, he wuz, I couldn't breathe. And the rules, y'know? He kept tryin' to filter me! :impy: I know, Addy. A pirate needs room to tart freely. :Addy: her shoulder yeow. :impy: What's wrong Ad? :Addy: Well, y'know the Scrumptious Piranha? :impy: The brig in the gingerbread fleet? Deck covered in icin', candycanes stickin' up outta the floor? :Addy: Yeah, well, every time I swagger up the stairs, that one candycane right at the top pokes inta me shoulder. I -- it's very painful. :impy: Ya think that's painful? Last week when we wuz stockin' all the ships to blockade, throwin' around rum and cb's :Addy: Those large ones? :impy: Right. :Addy: Yeah? :impy: Well, so I'm throwin' all them balls onto the gingerbrig and then I'm throwin' on some rum, y'know? :Addy: Mmhmm. :impy: An' so I hop on to check if it's enough, and them balls've knocked a giant hole right through the gingerbread hull. :Addy: Yeah, I know whatcha mean. Ya know, that same day I took in the, you know, the, uh... :impy: Love brig? :Addy: Yeah, an' I-I just loaded up an' sailed right into that blockade, as far as I could go, y'know? And then I took one o' them uh... :impy: Gunners? :Addy: Yeah, and they loaded all them large balls real fast, an' then I fired, an' then I-I remembered a brig uses mediums. :impy: Boy, that must've been explosive. :Addy: I know! I HATE when that happens. :impy: Ya know what I hate? :Addy: What? :impy: When I hop on the GF between rounds and just check out the trinket case, y'know? :Addy: Uh huh. :impy: An' I open it up an' I pick up a, uh... :Addy: Sword Pin? :impy: Right. And I stick it in my booty and I'm wavin' it around, and, you know, pokin' it at the dolls and then I take out one o' them, uh... :Addy: Scorpion Sting? :impy: No. :Addy: Zombie Doll? :impy: No. :Addy: Ah? :impy: Smoke Bomb. :Addy: Ah! Yeah. :impy: An' I just stick it - wedge it right up in there, y'know? Light the fuse, and BAM. Heh. Feels like yer whole inventory is gonna explode. :Addy: Boy, isn't THAT the truth. It's like the other day after the blockade, I-I-I'm in the hold and sittin' in the bilgewater, an' there's all that leftover rum, you know? :impy: Right. :Addy: An', for a mug, I-I-I use a, uh... :impy: Jellyfish? :Addy: Right. So I turn it upside down and fill it to the brim, right? An' I wanna see if the tentacles still work, right? :impy: Right. :Addy: So every time I take a swig it stings me right on the kisser! I'm tellin' ya... after the third barrel, I couldn't tell any more if I wuz drinkin' rum or swill. I hate when THAT happens, I'll tell ya that. * Tilinka of Emerald :Meter-west: Hey Rhyme. :Rhyme: Hi, Meter. :Meter-west: Erm. :Rhyme: What? :Meter-west: Eh, my feet are off. You know, you know how you wake up one and are just staring at the ceiling- :Rhyme: Waiting for your legs to regain their feeling? :Meter-west: Yeah, and you look up and realize your name seems to have a whole new syllable. :Rhyme: Inconceivable! :Meter-west: Precisely. So every time I write a blockade intent post, the poem comes out wrong. I - It's frustratin'. :Rhyme: Boy, You wanna talk about blockades? The other day we were doing palace upgrades. :Meter-west: With the palisades? :Rhyme: And some brocades. :Meter-west: Yeah? :Rhyme: A good price; really nice. Anyway, so I?'m hanging them up with a.. a.. :Meter-west: Vise? :Rhyme: Right. So all of a sudden, this coconut comes flying through the window. Shattered glass all around, you know? :Meter-west: Mm hmm. :Rhyme: And this kid swings in like he's.. he's... :Meter-west: Errol Flynn? :Rhyme: No. :Meter-west: A young Tarzan? :Rhyme: No. :Meter-west: Ah? :Rhyme: Been in the gin. :Meter-west: Ah! Yeah. :Rhyme: Right? :Meter-west: Right. :Rhyme: So then he drops this blockade chest and is off without even a jest. And inside is.. is.. :Meter-west: Sand dollars? :Rhyme: Right. Not even clean ones. :Meter-west: Boy, that must smell. :Rhyme: Yeah. I HATE when THAT happens! Runners-Up: Cattrin Gneiss Honorable Mentions: Greylady Bisquick Sallymae TheRunt Special Mentions: Dexla Herowena Nors December Doodle #3: Edible sculptures! Your task is to create one of the following objects from food: a Santa, a snowman, or a candle. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 23; Winners received a bouquet of white daisies and 10 Shiny Sun Points. '''Winners:' Image:Event-DNDD12-03imp.png|Imp of Meridian Image:Event-DNDD12-03sallymae.png|Sallymae of Meridian Runners-Up: Bisquick Velternal Honorable Mentions: Herowena Arghhpirate Greylady December Doodle #4: I should NOT have said that! Your task is to list the top five things you wouldn't want to have just said when you notice an OM has just joined you. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 34; Winners received a magenta long stem rose and 10 Shiny Sun Points. Winners *Sallymae of Meridian :I've never had a rash there before. :That's why I have an irrational fear of mayonnaise. :As long as you put some holes in the box, he'll be fine! :Did you know that's illegal on 17 islands? :We'll just need a parrot, a piece of cheese and some stripy knickers. *Budclare of Meridian :5. i was thinking of naming my fam bella like from twilight, but i kind of want to save the name in case i ever have kids. it'd be weird to have a fam and a kid with the same name, right? :4. You're selling OM home phone numbers?! Will you give me Apollo's for my broken bottle collection and a pig named Greedo? :3. I just got a splinter in my tongue. D: :2. Can I mute an OM? Because her jokes just aren't funny and she doesn't seem like she's going to stop anytime soon. :1. Can I still call it a lolcat if I use a picture of my butt? Runners-Up Herowena Imp Greylady Honorable Mentions Dexla Yasmi Cattrin Sadiekate Bisquick Arghhpirate Piratecub Ts Special Mentions Erics Tilinka December Doodle #5: Stained Class! Your task is to create a "stained-glass" style picture with matching avatar. The theme of this picture should be another player/forum user that has done something positive for you this year. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 26; Winners received a violet lily and 10 Shiny Sun Points. Winners: Image:Event-DNDD12-05cattrin.png|Cattrin of Cerulean Image:Event-DNDD12-05velternal.png|Velternal of Meridian Runners-Up: Greylady Tilinka Honorable Mentions: Yumisa Shlee Pixelpixie Masters Bisquick December Doodle #6: Holiday Art! Your task is to alter a famous painting to make it more of a jolly holidays piece. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 32; Winners received a bouquet of maroon orchids and 10 Shiny Sun Points. Winners: Image:Event-DNDD12-06dexla.png|Dexla of Cerulean Image:Event-DNDD12-06jennygalaxy.png|Jennygalaxy of Meridian Runners-Up: Faeree Masters Honorable Mentions: Cattrin Wayfarer Inghild Tritón Tilinka Bisquick Special Mentions: Herowena December Doodle #7: Summer Christmas! Your task is to write a summer-themed parody of a well known Christmas or winter song in honor of those celebrating the holidays in the southern hemisphere. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 24; Winners received a persimmon daisies trinket and 10 Shiny Sun Points. Winners: *Aethera of Cerulean :Parody of Do You Hear What I Hear? :Said the night wind to the little crab :Do you see what I see? :Way up in the sky, little crab :Do you see what I see? :A gull, a gull, crying in the night :With a tail big as a kite. :No wait, that's actually a kite. :Said the little crab to the wading boy :Do you hear what I hear? :Ringing 'cross the bay, wading boy :Do you hear what I hear? :A song, a song, high above palm trees :With a voice as big as the sea. :No wait, that's actually the sea. :Said the wading boy to the pirate king :Do you know what I know? :Snug below your decks, pirate king :Do you know what I know? :The beach, the beach, it's all just sitting there :Let us go enjoy the sea air. :Let us go enjoy the sea air. :Said the king to the people everywhere :Listen to what I say! :Beach party, people everywhere :Listen to what I say! :With snacks, and rum, and hook volleyball :Bring sunblock and towels, one and all. :Oh, and someone be sure to bring a ball! *Bunnylaroo of Emerald :Parody of Winter Wonderland: Warm Downunderland :Weatherman, are you listenin'? :On my brow, sweat is glistenin'! :The sun is so bright, :Not a cloud in sight, :Walkin' in the warm down-under land. :In this heat, which is swelterin', :Popsicles will be meltin'. :Put on some short shorts, :Then go and cavort, :Walkin' in the warm down-under land. :In the meadow you can get a suntan; :Watch your pasty skin turn golden brown. :Did you bring the sunscreen? You'll say, "No, man!" :Soon you'll be lobster red from toe to crown! :Later on, you'll perspire, :As the temp climbs on higher. :At last you will feel :Your nose start to peel, :Walkin' in the warm down-under land. Runners-Up: Faeree Jippy Honorable Mentions: Imp Cattrin Herowena Rhodanite Tilinka Budclare December Doodle #8: doodlio ergo sum Your task is to make either an ancient Roman object, or a dinosaur, out of holiday packaging and wrapping paper. Contest announcement Winners posted Entries: 16; Winners received a blue lily and 10 Shiny Sun Points. Winners Image:Event-DNDD12-08pixelpixie.png|Pixelpixie of Cerulean Image:Event-DNDD12-08velternal.png|Velternal of Meridian Runners-Up: Herowena Musicologist Honorable Mentions: Cattrin Arghhpirate Bisquick December Doodle #9: Happy New Year! Your task for this doodle is to create a 2013 calendar. Contest Announcement Winners posted Entries: 15; Winners received an ancient calendar and 10 Shiny Sun Points. All entries received an Apollo egg. Winners Image:Event-DNDD12-09cattrin.jpg|Cattrin of Cerulean Image:Event-DNDD12-09velternal.jpg|Velternal of Meridian Runners-Up: Imp Pixelpixie Honorable Mentions: Bunnylaroo Herowena Event Articles *December Daily Doodles: 2011 *December Daily Doodles: 2010 *December Daily Doodles: 2009 *December Daily Doodles: 2008 *December Daily Doodles: 2007 Category:Forum events